ufofandomcom-20200214-history
UFO-Alien Database:Trinity Device
Under construction Ancient secrets Could the mystery handbags, depicted on reliefs from several different civilizations, contain a secret of the universe—the splitting of the atom? Los Alamos physicist and his associates propose that an intense plasma event (or events) had occurred around the period. According to Peratt, there are identical petroglyphs around the world, dated near this time period, that may be representing this particular catastrophe. Also dated during the same timeframe, are the discoveries of nanodiamonds in certain parts of the world, UCSB, Nanodiamonds are forever, by Julie Cohen, August 28, 2014 along with findings of radioactive anomalies in Evidences of Nuclear Explosion in Mohenjo Daro by David Aragorn, October 19, 2016 that give credence to a possible atomic event. Two great ancient epics of India, and (c. 1000-500 BCE), center on conflicts of esoteric weaponry that are considered to be atomic weapons of mass destruction.Ancient Weapons of Mass Destruction & The Mahabharata, June 30, 2011 Secret atomics In a peculiar Tarzan film series written by American novelist Edgar Rice Burroughs, a Guatemalan idol known as “The Green Goddess” is featured as an artifact that contains a super-explosive formula hidden in the idol. In the original plot version the artifact was sought after by government agents, but was then re-written during production of (1935), following its sequel (1938). Atomic bomb From an academic view, is considered the father of the atomic bomb. Szilárd conceived the in 1933, patented the idea of a non-fission nuclear reactor in 1934, and in late 1939 wrote the letter for Albert Einstein's signature that resulted in the that built the . Leó Szilard came to on 25 December 1919, and eventually enrolled at Friedrich Wilhelm University, where he studied physics. He wrote his doctoral thesis on , a long-standing puzzle in the . Szilard was the first to recognize the connection between thermodynamics and . Lanouette, William; Silard, Bela (1992). Genius in the Shadows: A Biography of Leo Szilard: The Man Behind The Bomb. New York: Skyhorse Publishing. ISBN 1-626-36023-5. OCLC 25508555. p.49–61 In Szilard’s doctoral thesis, he pointed out that a real-life would need to have some means of measuring molecular speed, and that the act of acquiring information would require an expenditure of energy. Since the demon and the gas are interacting, we must consider the total entropy of the gas and the demon combined. The expenditure of energy by the demon will cause an increase in the entropy of the demon, which will be larger than the lowering of the entropy of the gas. cited in Bennett 1987. English translation available as NASA document TT F-16723 published 1976 Between 1926 and 1930, Szilárd worked with Einstein on the development of the (US Patent 1781541). But as a Jewish scientist in 1933 Berlin, Leó Szilárd fled to London where he proposed and patented the idea of a nuclear chain reaction via neutrons in 1934. The patent also introduced the term to describe the minimum amount of material required to sustain the chain reaction and its potential to cause an (British patent 630,726.) He subsequently assigned the patent to the so that it could be covered by the Official Secrets Act. Szilard moved to the United States in 1938, where he worked with and on means of creating a nuclear chain reaction. He was present when this was achieved within the on December 2, 1942. He worked for the 's at the on aspects of nuclear reactor design. He drafted the advocating a demonstration of the atomic bomb.Wikipedia, References